1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a can crusher and more particularly to an apparatus for crushing beverage cans and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large quantities of carbonated beverages, such as beer and soda, are sold in aluminum cans. A real problem has been created in the disposal of the empty containers, many of which have littered our parks and roads. In order to encourage people to return the empty cans, a number of states have enacted laws to require a deposit for each can. Further, these aluminum cans may be sent to manufacturing plants for recycling.
However, the empty beverage cans occupy a substantial space so that storage and transportation becomes an expensive and clumsy operation. Devices for crushing cans and thereby making it possible to pack many more empty cans into the same space have been disclosed in the prior art, examples of which may be found in Simhauser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,167; in Bischoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,169; in Arp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,334; in Arp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,493; in Jung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,713; and in Allen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,164.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for crushing beverage cans.
It is another object of the invention to provide a can crushing apparatus which is operated by an electric motor.